Dining with Hell
by Axed Skulls
Summary: A ragtag group of Afterlights living in a Diner encounter a follower of Mary, who attempts to ruin their home and bring them to her.


Far away- In a land that is separate from our own, in a land known as Everlost- The land of lost and dead children, the land where perfect things can spend their eternity- there is a place. A diner, to be exact, a diner that was torn down to make room for a strip malls parking lot. The diner itself used to be the place to go, where everybody went and was happy, but eventually- As things do, on tragic occasions- the place faded and was taken away.

Its memory, however, remained in Everlost- A gleaming diner, pristine and cheerful-looking, with just a bit of clean, green grass surrounding it. The fact that this diner was the only place in this area of Everlost that was bigger than a basketball had made it a gathering place for certain Afterlights- The numbers ranged from 4 to 8, depending on who was staying, but eventually, three certain Afterlights decided to make the place their permanent residence.

The first- And, naturally, the leader of them all- was a 14 year old girl, one of the oldest in Everlost. Her hair was brown, eyes blue, and she wore glasses to cover them. She had died a strange death that was still remembered, even after all the years went by- She had been walking down the street, quite casually, when an escaped animal- She couldn't remember the animal anymore, however- from a zoo, or something, had twisted down the same corner and killed her in its panic, leaving her with a mauling so severe that there was no hope for her life. Her death, however…

She wore a black, oversized hoodie, and jeans, but the strangest of her physical attributes probably had to do with the diner itself. She had stayed there for so long that, slowly and over much time, she had started to take on some of _its_ attributes- mainly, the checkerboard pattern decorating the interior of the place. About half of her hair had started to get a black-and-brown checkerboard pattern in it, and she supposed that eventually, the entire thing would be checker boarded. Keeping this in mind, as the girl had forgotten her own name long ago; she took on the nickname Checks.

The second was a boy called Skullen- Solely named because he assumed that, considering he was dead, he should be a skeleton. As a result, he's slowly been changing over time- his skin is insanely pale, his eyes are more sunken into his skull and are surrounded by dark black rings, his fingers and joints thin and elongated. His hair was black, and his eyes- The original color long forgotten- black, too. He wore black jeans and a t-shirt- Covered, probably the influence over his skeletal ideas, with bone printing. He was 12 years old, and had died

These two had lived together for long enough that they considered themselves near brother and sister. When the third member of the diner's gang arrived, they were wary of him, though they did, indeed, grow to consider him a friend, too. He had not forgotten his name yet- A new arrival by Afterlight standards, he had been dead for about half of a year and was 11 years old. He still remembered his name- Brandon- though most else, apart from his death, had been forgotten. (In case you were wondering, he had been crushed in a cave-in of a small cave that he had considered his hiding spot up until then). Brandon still looked relatively normal, though his eyes had slowly changed to a strange shade of purple. Apart from that, he looked normal- Brown hair, a crew cut, tan skin, camo shorts and a black t-shirt. Average stuff.

Life- Or as close as they could get- at the Diner was fine, if not repetitive. The diner, now a parking lot, was near a hospital and however morbid it was, the three of them visited the hospital every week or so- Naturally, they didn't keep much track of time- searching for items that had crossed in the wake of the dead. As a result, they had a bit more than most Afterlights- A stack of bed sheets, five or so pillows, and a few smaller items- A small watch, a medical chart, a worn stuffed rabbit, and two pens. They kept most of the items for themselves, but a pile of bed sheets and two pillows in the back of the diner was kept for any passing Finders- They would be able to get something for them, at least.

The rest of time, they filled with various activities- They told stories to each other; they walked through the living world town and played meager games. Up until recently, their time at the Diner wasn't terribly interesting, or terribly dull, and they enjoyed it well enough. They had each other, at the very least.

Soon enough, though, it would all be ripped away, ripped away by one single person- Mary, Queen of the Snots.

((Like it? xD Please critique, I know it isn't terribly interesting right now, but I'll be adding more soon. 83))


End file.
